


The Matter At Hand

by Dragonsploosh



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood because demon, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sebastian is a creeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsploosh/pseuds/Dragonsploosh
Summary: Sebastian takes some time at the end of his first day in his new contract to explore his.... surroundings. Unfortunately he is interrupted by a Young Master who can't sleep. Sebastian is happy to obey orders to watch over him all night. A little too happy.





	

It was finally asleep. Day one of my new contract was almost over and my new human contractor was turning out to be an utter brat. I had been reprimanded for all my hard work from completing tasks too unnaturally (I am a demon!) to killing other humans too loudly (I am a demon!). I was being forced to go about my work painstakingly slow, acting everything out as though I truly were human even when there was nobody else around to witness my actions. I was bid to honour the contract though and obey this humans orders, so that's exactly what I did. And it still wasn't good enough. The tea was too watery, the cake wasn't rich enough, everything was too salty. Eventually I had managed to satisfy it with some warm milk and honey, though it expressed that it expected better from me. I was furious. I had just killed countless humans for it, rebuilt its pathetic home and laid an entire banquet out in front of its starved face and it was unimpressed still? I could see this contract trying my patience.

Still, it was sleeping now and there were no more intruders on the property. Things were quiet. Since it was the middle of the night now I saw no reason why I couldn't familiarise myself somewhat with my surroundings. After all, I reasoned, it might be some time before this child is satisfied. I might be here a while.

It wasn't the Manor I was curious about - after all, I had built the entire thing just this afternoon. No, I was interested in my more immediate surroundings - the human form that my new contractor had imbued me with. It was different with every human I served. Some things remained the same - my black hair and red eyes, for example. My finer features, however, such as the shape of my face, my lips, the arch of my brows - differed slightly depending on the will of the contractor. I stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom belonging to the Head Butler and was very pleased with what I saw this time around. I peeled off my gloves and moved my soft hair out of the way slightly to better inspect this face. The features looked aristocratic, the skin so soft and pale in contrast to my black eyebrows and hair. My usual red eyes were framed by equally black lashes, and I smiled to myself to reveal a set of perfect white teeth, the canines being nice and sharp. I did enjoy my contracts in the human world, even more so when I was made into something so beautiful.

I had to see the rest. Practising my butler routine, I slowly stripped off all of my clothing and folded it carefully being sure not to get a single crease in anything. When I was done I returned to the mirror and allowed myself a more inclusive view. My body was just as immaculate as my face, pale skin with a light dusting of black hair between my legs. I appreciated what else I could see between them - smaller than the genitalia of my true demon form, of course, but then it had to be or I would injure any humans I might be inclined to couple with. Still, it was a decent size and completely in proportion to the rest of me. I appeared to be slender and with just enough muscle for the firm planes to be visible but not grotesque. A little spin showed firm hindquarters and I ran my fingers over my hip bones, around to my buttocks and groped them roughly. The skin was soft and warm. I gave a hum of appreciation and trailed my hands back around, over my flat stomach and felt my human penis begin to react and stiffen. This pleased me, it had been a long time since my last contract and I'd forgotten how responsive a human body could be. I bet I could make it ejaculate so easily.

I let one hand drift to my genitals while the other stroked over my chest, grazing at my nipples. The hand between my legs stroked to my testicles, cupping them and feeling their weight. It was amazing to think that with this body I could create life. I had been made so accurately that sperm from this body could fuse with a human egg and a child would come of it. Not precisely a human child - most wouldn't actually make it to birth. But the few that did would be special, never knowing that they weren't entirely human and possessing certain abilities that would probably have them incarcerated before they could even guess at their origins. Of course I didn't do this often, only when circumstances made it necessary to complete my contract (and once or twice for fun) but I had to admit there was something powerful about creating life, affecting the balance of humanity and stretching the limitations of their world.

I had become fully hard now, and stroked along my erection slowly with just my fingertips creating a pleasurable ticklish sensation. I felt its heat, how the skin moved over it as I gripped it in my fist and felt the hardness within. I didn't strictly require to breathe, this human body still being just a mask if a well built one, but I did so enjoy to gasp and pant as I stroked myself. It felt good, this human feeling of pleasure, and I realised I had missed it.

Demons were of course capable of feeling sexual pleasure and release, but my current enjoyment lay in the contrast between my usual body and this human one. This body was all about the immediate contact, the stoke of flesh over flesh setting nerve endings ablaze while my demon form was much more sensory with my pleasure not being concentrated in just one area but encompassing all of me. I have lived a great many years and so change brings with it relief from the monotony of time, and the unfamiliar feelings of human urgency and need were fuelling my excitement.

The hand on my chest moved to cup my scrotum once again and I dug my blunt human nails in a little as I continued to pump with my other hand. The slight pain of the action made me grit my teeth as the sensation added to my lust in a way I never felt in my true form. The reactions of a human always felt more intense and sporadic than the usual numb feelings of an immortal such as myself. I watched myself in the mirror, delighting at the slight flush now adorning this chest and the graceful motion of my hand gliding over my swollen member. It was thick and pink now, the tip glistening in the candlelight.

Just as it was really getting good, a hot numb feeling hitting me right in the lower belly with each stroke, my contract flared and I felt the voice of the Young Master summoning me.

Of course it would need me now, I thought bitterly.

 _He, not it_ , I reminded myself. I would have to try and get used to that.

It took me a split second to dress and make myself presentable. I arrived at his bed chamber and announced myself before entering.

He was waiting for me. I hadn't realised he had awoken, as caught up in my actions as I was. He didn't seem any the wiser though and complained that he was having trouble sleeping.

I offered whatever services I could, very professionally I might add, and he ordered me to remain in his presence to watch over him as he slept. Odd - usually after witnessing a slaughter at my hands humans were less inclined to seek my companionship. And then this tiny human was trusting me to watch over his prone body as he sought unconsciousness? Curious indeed.

I agreed, as I had to, and he eventually sank back into sleep once again though I could see now that it was a fitful sleep, with the child making all sorts of gloriously pitiful noises.

He thrashed and whined, kicking the covers down slightly as his eyelids fluttered. Perhaps I should rouse him, to shake him of this nightmare? Although he had not ordered me to, and he did look particularly delectable this way. I crept closer, standing over his bed now as I watched him. Technically I was doing exactly as he ordered me to do, watch him sleep, and I paid special attention to keep track of his consciousness this time as I removed my gloves and unzipped myself once again.

I wondered what frightened him so. He had thus far projected himself as utterly superior and composed, and to see him transformed into the frightened child he truly was excited me. I pulled my hard member out of my fly and touched it in gentle strokes as I focussed on our contract to view his feelings more clearly. I caught a glimpse of his attackers, the men I had killed earlier. They had hurt him, I knew that, and he was frightened of the memories, cowering from their faces in his mind. I was surprised that their deaths had scared him too, his command that I kill them all weighing heavily on his conscience. This was interesting, he had shown no outward reservation at all. I also saw his parents - he missed them. The childlike yearning of this feeling spurred me on - there was still such innocence to this boy who didn't want anyone to know just how vulnerable he really was. I couldn't wait to begin teaching him, to utterly corrupt him until he couldn't tell the difference between massacre and revenge. I would make it so that he killed so many times that he barely noticed the bodies crumpling under his feet, unflinching as the fire blazed around him. I would take his innocence and taint it until there was nothing left but malice, loss and sin.

I began to stroke myself harder as I thought of all the ways I could corrupt him and shape him into the most delicious meal. I was sure that the forming of this meal would overshadow all others, that this role as a butler would provide me more entertainment than anything that had come before. I gasped suddenly as my human body reached its climax and quickly released my erection before it could ejaculate. I looked down to watch it jerk somewhat but successfully staved off my orgasm. I had forgotten just how sensitive and fragile human bodies were. Once I retained control over myself I returned to the matter a little slower and was more careful with my touches, not allowing myself to climax and loosening my grip a little every time I got close.

The human child was still deep in his nightmare, and he had thrashed his head back to expose his throat. I watched the blood move under his skin, pumping around in visible blue veins just beneath the surface. His life would end so quickly if I sank my claws into his flesh, they would slip through like a knife slipping through butter. His skin would be torn to ribbons and he would bleed out so fast, a look of exquisite surprise on his face. It might be worth it, his soul would no doubt be delicious with that shock and fear plastered all over his essence. But no, the rewards for the careful cultivation of his soul were too great, and I controlled myself.

I was exciting myself too much with my thoughts though. Climax was returning quicker each time I denied myself until I was barely moving my hand over my pulsing erection and in a constant state of near ejaculation. The urgency was exquisite, demon bodies being incapable of such physical desperation. I had to stop myself once more, gritting my teeth as I squeezed the base firmly this time to prevent spilling over. It was almost unbearable to deny myself at this point and a small amount of milky fluid overflowed slowly, dripping down the length and meeting my fingers at the base. My erection was so red and stiff now, all that blood under the surface. I could feel the pulsations with my fingers, and eventually felt I could release my tight hold to stroke over a beautifully prominent vein. The skin was so thin and smooth over it. Fragile. 

All of my being thrummed with need now, and my orgasm stayed close as I squeezed up and down while listening to the child's frightened breathing. He was still fast asleep, and made a whimpering sound in his throat that sent a jolt right to my groin. I could deny this no longer, and I used my free hand to tug my shirt up and trail a sharpened fingernail over my belly, drawing blood. The pain was a perfect complement to the pleasure and I revelled in allowing the hand on my cock to speed up slightly as I watched my own blood well to the surface and a thick bead of it trickle down and drip onto my garments. That was all I needed and I wrenched my eyes closed as my climax took me over, hips thrusting as I jerked into my fist. I wanted to howl and scream and roar my pleasure, but I remained utterly silent as I shuddered and ejaculated hard, feeling the utter bliss of a human orgasm. I felt the semen spurting from my body with each hot pulse, shooting in front of me somewhere.

When I felt the relief of it ending I opened my eyes and quickly assessed my masters condition. Still asleep. I tucked myself back in, making myself presentable once again, and noticed my semen all over the top of the bed covers in pearly white lines. It looked beautiful. Some of it had made it onto the covers directly on the child's body, covering his legs. He still whimpered in his sleep, and at the sight I felt my member twitch with interest.

I could entertain myself once again, but I knew the value of waiting for my pleasure. It was so much sweeter when I waited, the anticipation in denial making me want it so much more.

So I decided I would wait before making this body orgasm again. Since the young master was asleep I saw no harm in cleaning my ejaculate with a wave of my hand. It was so much simpler to do things this way but I would have to save these little shortcuts for times of necessity, when he would be none the wiser. Troublesome.

I watched over his frightened body until dawn, feeling that thrill of excitement again when a single tear traced its way down his smooth cheek. I made no move, and when it became an appropriate time I left his bedchamber to fetch tea as a butler should do. I let the leaves steep a little longer this time before returning and opening the curtains, proclaiming it morning in (what I thought was) a gentle voice. I might as well have shouted, for he shot straight up completely rigid and gasped for breath.

"Sebastian?" he asked eventually, getting accustomed to the fact that he was in his own room.

"I am here, My Lord" I replied, and offered him a cup of tea. It was Earl Grey, which I understood to be his favourite.

He sipped it somewhat reluctantly, lifting his chin and giving me a regal look that was a world away from his pitiable actions in the night.

"Hmmmm, passable" he informed me.

"Very good, My Lord" I replied, just like a butler.

"Sebastian you are expected to dress me now" he said when I made no movements. It couldn't even dress itself? "Oh and Sebastian, do try to conduct yourself better today".

His voice was so haughty, so arrogant and demanding. What beautiful contrast to the frightened little boy in the night time. Oh yes, I would enjoy this contract very much. I would enjoy ruining this boy. It would be my finest performance yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos or a nice comment if you can, I like encouragement it makes me happy :)


End file.
